


One night and one more time

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Ian, But also bottom Mickey, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Smut, both bottom:D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… Trying out different positions</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night and one more time

**Author's Note:**

> I have started writing them barebacking a while ago, and I am going to continue. But if it bugs you: They get tested regularly in this Canon Divergence (I guess it what this is).

“Mick?”

Mickey turned his head to look at Ian, who was sitting at the dinner table. They had gotten so domestic. Mickey was making sandwiches as Ian was studying for his GED, or at least that’s what he was supposed to be doing.

“What?” Mickey asked and wiped his hands on a towel before carrying the two plates with their sandwiches over to Ian.

He sat down next to him and Ian turned the laptop they had swiped at one of their burglaries last summer so Mickey could look at it as well. He had just bitten down on his sandwich when he froze. Ian had a page open called gaysexpositionsguide.com. Mickey’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at Ian for a moment. But he didn’t say anything, remembered how to eat, and waited for Ian to elaborate.

“Since we’ve been trying out all these new things, I thought we could try some new positions.”

Mickey snorted and finished what was in his mouth before he put the sandwich down. He moved the laptop so he could reach the mouse pad. He scrolled down.

“Fine,” he said as he scanned the page, “didn’t think you would turn out to be such a kinky shit, but I guess I can deal.”

He grinned and Ian huffed out a laugh accompanied by a jab to Mickey’s arm, making Mickey laugh as well. They grinned at each other, very aware that they were both the same amount of kinky. Then they turned back to the computer.

“What’s that?” Ian asked and pointed to  _Bumper Cars_.

Mickey clicked on it and they waited until their slow computer finally opened the page in a new tab. They both snorted when they saw the two men on the moving pictures (however that worked by the way; looked like something straight out of Harry Potter) facing in opposite directions, face down, as the top fucked the bottom.

“It’s weird, but it actually looks boring.”

Mickey nodded and closed the tab.

“Yeah, not enough touching,” Mickey murmured in agreement.

Ian grinned but didn’t say anything. Mickey clicked on the next position that caught his eye.  _Flying Spider_. The new tab opened and Mickey smiled. The top was holding up the bottom, back against chest, and fucked him standing up.

“In this position you’d actually have to do some work, huh?!”

Mickey grinned at Ian whose gaze was focused on the moving pictures on the laptop screen. He scoffed and looked at Mickey.

“I always have to work, fuckface, besides,” Ian said and looked at Mickey, “you love touching and seeing my muscles work too much for this.”

Mickey wanted to protest, but he guessed it was too late to deny that anymore, so he shrugged. And scrolled back up again until he found what he was looking for.

“Here you have your _fuckface_ ,” Mickey said with a grin and clicked on  _Fuck Face_.

Ian laughed but when he saw the pictures he was intrigued. Mickey watched as Ian’s face got more serious and interested.

“Would you do that?” Ian asked absentmindedly.

Mickey looked between him and the pictures for a minute. In the end, he shrugged. He liked sucking Ian’s cock and they wanted new positions. This one seemed harmless enough, probably a good one to start with.

“Sure.”

Ian looked up and grinned at Mickey. Mickey knew that look. Ian was about to start right then and there, but Mickey wasn’t done yet. He smirked at Ian, earning an exasperated eye roll, and turned back to the screen.

“Scroll down, I saw one that looked like the dude is flying,” Ian said and Mickey did as he was told.

Ian had been talking about the  _Plumber_ , and when the site was finally open they burst out in laughter. One of the guys was on his back holding up the other by his thighs. The one on top was holding himself up on his hands as his legs were supported by the bottom’s hold on his thighs. And the bottom was sucking the top one off.

“That, I am not going to do. If you don’t do the  _Flying Spider_ , I am not carrying you to suck your dick.”

Ian gave Mickey his best puppy dog eyes, expression all innocent.

“But Mick, I’d be flying,” he said with a dreamy voice and a slow wave of his hand.

Mickey tried hard to stay serious, but he couldn’t stop the snort and Ian joined right in with his laughter. When they had calmed down Ian pointed at the next position.

“That’s one for us,” he said with a grin as Mickey clicked on  _Deep Impact_.

When the site opened and they looked at the photos, Ian let out a long breath and looked disappointed at Mickey. Mickey shrugged. It was a position they’d done more than enough already. Legs over arms and hammering into Mickey.

“Well, as you said, it fits us. No wonder we’ve been doing it all along.”

Ian let out a short laugh and went back to scanning the page. As they opened more and more sites they found out they had been doing quite a range of positions already. They did the  _Bodyguard_  in the shower all the time,  _Doggy Style_ , _Cowboy_ , and  _Pirate’s Bounty_  were regular occurrences as well.

They clicked through some other pages for a while until Ian’s hand found Mickey’s inner thigh and ran it up and down. Mickey pretended to ignore him but couldn’t help glancing at Ian every few seconds as his hand crept further up his leg. Ian was smiling at him and after another couple of minutes Ian cupped Mickey’s half hard cock through his pants, making Mickey groan. He shut the laptop and had just leaned back in the chair when Ian lunged himself forward and onto Mickey’s lap. He gripped Ian’s hips as Ian rolled his crotch against Mickey. Mickey took one hand to push his fingers into Ian’s hair and pressed their lips together, moaning against each other as Ian kept moving.

“We’re not alone,” Mickey panted against Ian’s lips.

But Ian just shrugged and stood up. He pulled on Mickey’s arms until he stood and they stumbled to their bedroom, ripping clothes off and laughing when they tripped. The second they hit their bed Ian latched onto Mickey’s neck with his mouth and sucked on the soft skin. Mickey raked his hands up Ian’s back and through his hair. They rutted against each other, roaming their hands all over their bodies, and leaving dark hickeys on the other’s skin.

“What do you wanna try first?” Ian panted against Mickey’s chest before sucking on his left nipple.

“Don’t care, just start with something,” Mickey said and cupped Ian’s ass for emphasis.

Ian breathed out a laugh and came back up to hover over Mickey. He pushed his hair back and dipped his head to kiss Mickey. Then he pulled away and grabbed their lube. He slicked up his fingers, gave Mickey’s cock a few strokes, and pushed the first in. Mickey rolled his hips against Ian’s fingers, as he entered the second and stretched Mickey’s hole. When he was satisfied, he spread the rest of the lube and some more onto his cock and moved up on the bed. Mickey furrowed his brows as Ian sat down beside his head, leaning against the headboard.

“Seesaw,” Ian said and Mickey couldn’t help but grin at Ian’s enthusiastic expression.

He got up and crawled onto Ian’s lap, hovering over his crotch. He grabbed the back of Ian’s neck with one hand and let the other slide down his torso until he got to his cock. Ian shuddered under the touch. Mickey took the base of Ian’s cock and slowly pushed himself onto it, letting it fill him up slowly. Ian’s hands gripped Mickey’s hips and they groaned together as Mickey moved down. When he was seated, they took a few seconds to adjust, before Mickey started to move.

He took his now free hand and pushed himself up against Ian’s chest, as he rolled his hips and fucked himself on Ian’s cock. Ian’s mouth hung open and his hands roamed all over Mickey’s body. He let out soft moans and couldn’t tear his eyes from the view of his cock disappearing inside of Mickey.

After a few minutes of Mickey relentlessly slamming down on Ian, he leaned forward and pulled Ian into a biting kiss.

“You gonna do some work now?” he whispered against his lips and Ian grinned.

He wrapped his hands around Mickey’s waist and flipped him onto his back.

“You think you’re ready for the Pyramid?” Ian asked with a smirk.

Mickey grinned and lifted his legs. Ian had to pull out in the process. He helped Mickey bend in two until his toes touched the mattress behind his head. Ian breathed out a husky “fuck” at the view and Mickey grinned up at him.

“Didn’t think I could do it, huh?!”

Ian swallowed and shook his head. He was still in awe as he got up and spread his legs. He leaned forward until his hands were pressed against the mattress on each side of Mickey’s head. He took one hand and guided himself into Mickey. When his hand was back next to Mickey’s head and he was balanced, Ian pushed himself in completely drawing choked moans from their lungs.

“Fuuuuck,” Mickey whined and Ian knew he had hit the right spot.

Ian started moving his hips. He struggled a little at first, but when he found a rhythm, he picked up speed and thrust hard into Mickey. Mickey held onto his ankles and watched in awe as Ian fucked him and hit the right spot every single time.

“Fuck, right there, Ian, fuck..”

Mickey couldn’t stop bubbling, which surprised, but most of all, delighted Ian. Mickey was definitely the louder one of the two but he still often held back. Ian would have to remember this position. Mickey whined, begged underneath him, and clenched around Ian, driving him crazy. Ian felt his orgasm approach and he reached down to help Mickey out. He had barely touched Mickey’s cock when he clenched hard around Ian. His hips jerked forward and he spilled his cum all over his chest. Ian squeezed his eyes shut as Mickey’s hole tightened around him and he thrust one more time before spilling everything into him.

“Jesus,” Ian breathed out and Mickey huffed out a laugh.

“That was awesome,” Mickey said as Ian pulled out and slowly guided his legs back onto the mattress.

He cleaned Mickey up and slumped down on top of him. Mickey opened his mouth to say something, but he was too tired. He wrapped his arms around Ian and they fell asleep.

**

When they woke up a few hours later, Ian peeled himself off of Mickey and fell back down next to him on his stomach. He turned his head to look at Mickey. Mickey looked back and ran the back of his hand over Ian’s back.

“You ready for round two?”

Ian grinned and buried his head in the sheets. But Mickey could still see the blush on the back of his neck and the tips of his ears.

“What’s up?”

Ian mumbled something into the mattress before he came back up to grin at Mickey. He had that shy look again and Mickey knew he was up for yet another change in their sex life. But he knew he wouldn’t object to it.

“You do it, this time.”

“What?” Mickey asked with raised eyebrows.

“I want you to do it this time. Just … not too hard okay?”

Mickey looked at Ian for a moment with raised eyebrows and Ian’s smile drop. His blush intensified and he turned his head to look away from Mickey.

“Sorry, you don’t wanna do that. Obviously, sorry, it was a stupid idea.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and rolled his body until he was lying right on top of Ian. He let his hands run over Ian’s half outstretched arms and whispered against his neck: “I want to. Just didn’t think you would.”

Ian shrugged as well as he could in his position and tried to turn his head to look at Mickey. Mickey moved his own head until they were facing each other.

“Okay then,” Ian said, confident again.

Mickey grinned and pecked Ian’s lips before he pulled away from him.

“Stay there,” Mickey said as he saw Ian starting to move.

He pushed a pillow under Ian’s hips and slicked his fingers up with lube. He sat down between Ian’s legs and spread them a little more. He ran a hand up and down Ian’s back until he relaxed and parted his buttocks with his hands. He circled Ian’s rim with his slicked pointer finger. Ian tensed slightly. Mickey kept his finger there but leaned over to kiss along Ian’s shoulder and over his neck.

“You good?”

Ian nodded and gave Mickey a small smile as he relaxed under his touch. Mickey kept his mouth against Ian’s shoulder and pushed the first finger in slowly. Ian moaned and Mickey watched as his brows furrowed and then relaxed into a calm expression. Mickey started moving his finger more and more until Ian was pressing back against him and murmuring “more, more,” under his breath. Mickey obliged and pushed the next finger in. Ian’s brows furrowed again before he relaxed and his mouth fell open. Mickey scissored his fingers all the while watching Ian’s expressions. He switched between biting his lip and moaning lowly under his breath. Mickey smiled against his skin and pecked it once more before he pulled away. He leaned back and spread Ian’s ass cheeks with his left hand. He didn’t want to hurt Ian, so he added a third finger for good measure, before pulling them out. Ian let out a small whine, making Mickey chuckle.

“Shut up,” Ian huffed.

Mickey slicked his cock up and braced his arms on either side of Ian’s upper back. He took one hand to guide himself in. When the head touched Ian’s skin he stopped and looked down at Ian’s face.

“You ready?”

Ian nodded and Mickey saw his expression relax. He pushed in slowly and braced his hand back against the mattress. Ian’s fingers gripped the sheets and his brows furrowed. He clenched slightly around Mickey, but not too hard. Mickey ran a hand over Ian’s back again and kissed his neck until he relaxed and Mickey bottomed out.

“Come closer,” Ian mumbled against the sheets.

Mickey lay down on Ian’s back and pushed his arms under Ian’s until their hands met and Ian intertwined their fingers. Mickey pressed his face into the crook of Ian’s neck and slowly started moving. He rolled his hips and felt Ian push back against him. They were careful and Mickey made sure to just follow Ian’s lead. When Ian picked up his pace Mickey followed and they rolled their hips against each other, moaning lowly and breathing out ‘fuck’s, and ‘Ian’s, and ‘Mickey’s. They panted and squeezed each other’s fingers. Mickey shifted until he heard Ian whine and felt his hips stutter slightly. Mickey had found Ian’s prostate and he made sure to hit it as much as possible.

A few moments later Ian was a writhing mess under Mickey. He moaned and pushed back. He lifted his head and his entire body moved to get more of Mickey. Their knuckles were white from clutching each other so tightly and Mickey felt proud that he was able to do this to Ian.

Their bodies fit perfectly and Mickey was a little lost in the feeling of Ian around him and the noises he made, that he almost didn’t realize when Ian’s hips stuttered and he clenched around him. Mickey bit down on Ian’s shoulder at the feeling and with the next thrust he felt his own hips stutter as he came inside of Ian. They moved together a little more, riding out their orgasms, before Mickey pulled out, leaving a dark hickey on Ian’s shoulder in the process. Ian sighed and Mickey smiled as he retreated to clean Ian up.

“I think we need to change the sheets,” Ian whispered.

Mickey threw the tissues away and lay down beside Ian on his stomach. Ian threw an arm and a leg over Mickey, so their faces were mere inches away from each other.

“Tomorrow,” Mickey whispered back.

Ian pecked his lips a few times before he gave him a sated smile, eyes closed, and nodded.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> The site actually exists, and if you want to know what each position looks like, just check it out. It leads to Tumblr pages, so I assume it's safe:) They are also all gifs, but I don't think Ian and Mickey would know what gifs are, that's why I used the Harry Potter reference. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated:) Please tell me if anything made you cringe or felt weird. I am trying to improve my smut, so feel free to leave constructive criticism <3


End file.
